


Confession

by stonerskittles



Series: teen wolf bingo [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me a secret."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

“Tell me a secret.” 

Derek turns his head to look at Scott, who’s looking up at him, lying on his stomach with his head resting on his folded forearms. They’re both naked, a little sweaty from sex. A thin sheet covers them from the waist down, the white contrasting beautifully with Scott’s skin. It shifts as Scott does, falling to reveal where Scott's spine curves, the rise of his ass. 

"It wouldn't be a secret if I told you," Derek teases, rolling onto his side. He traces a finger down side gently, barely touching him at all, making the Alpha squirm. 

Honestly, he doesn't really have any secrets. He trusts Scott with his life, and they’ve been together long enough now that Derek doesn’t have any trouble opening up anymore. 

(He’s still working on himself, but his relationship with Scott is good. Healthy. They communicate and they just  _ fit _ .)

Scott huffs, but presses closer into his hand, so Derek knows he's not really annoyed. 

"Okay, I'll tell you one." Derek fights down a smile. "It was me who drank the last of the milk last week." 

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," Scott says, rising up on his knees to swing a leg over both of Derek's, straddling him. He rests his hands on Derek's chest, hands twining in his chest hair. “Also I totally knew it was you, you scratch your left hip every time you lie.” 

Derek sighs, lifting himself up so he can cup Scott’s face, rub his thumb along Scott’s jaw. “I love you,” he murmurs against Scott’s lips. “That’s my secret.” 

Scott’s smile takes his breath away.

“I love you too,” Scott says, and Derek is knocked onto his back as Scott kisses him, surging forward enthusiastically. “Say it again.” 

Derek can’t stop grinning long enough to speak properly, so instead he slides one hand into Scott’s hair, fingers tangling with the locks he’s let grow out a little, and kisses him again. 


End file.
